


Малый штраф

by Yardi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ice Hockey Player Derek Hale, Ice hockey Player Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yardi/pseuds/Yardi
Summary: У Дерека всё замечательно. Он капитан хоккейной команды, у него есть девушка (и какая разница, что это не так). И никаких проблем. А ещё у него есть две несносные сестры. И былая влюблённость в одноклубника. Но она прошла. Да, точно, прошла. Дереку хочется так думать.





	Малый штраф

– Кэп! Тебя тренер ищет! – окрик Пэрриша застал Дерека в тот момент, когда он выжимал штангу от груди.

– Помоги мне, – Дерек выпрямил руки, и Бойд, страховавший его во время жима, перехватил гриф и помог опустить в пазы на стойке. Дерек сел, взял протянутое вездесущим Бойдом полотенце, утёр пот с лица, перевёл дыхание и поднялся. Нужно было идти к тренеру. Дерек очень надеялся, что обсуждать они будут насущные игровые проблемы, а не большой дисциплинарный штраф Бойда, который тот схлопотал в последней игре. Потому что аргументов в защиту у Дерека уже не осталось. А отстоять Бойда и его премиальные он был должен – Бойд был старшим сыном в многодетной семье, где две сестры ходили в колледж, младшие братья учились в школе, мать работала официанткой, а отца не было в живых уже давно. Так что практически все заработанные хоккеем деньги Бойд тратил на семью.

Дерек был капитаном, и всё, что касалось тренировок и поведения команды вне льда, а также их семейных проблем, было частью наследства, полученного от прежнего капитана вместе с нашивкой.

– Заходи, Хейл.

Финсток склонился над планшеткой и что–то вдохновенно на ней рисовал. Полученный рисунок больше напоминал член, чем тактику на предстоящую игру. Хотя от Финстока можно было ожидать всего – в том числе и тактику в виде члена. Наконец воодушевлённое рисование закончилось, тренер любовно осмотрел художества и поднял взгляд на своего игрока.

– Ты слышал, что мы поднимаем из АХЛ пару парней?

– Слышал. 

У них в самом деле было крайне отчаянное положение после последних двух матчей с Торонто и Ванкувером. Трёх ведущих нападающих выбили одного за другим и отправили на длительные больничные. И это в самом начале вполне успешного сезона, когда у них были отличные шансы выйти в плей–офф и побороться за Кубок Стэнли. И снова Дерек подумал о Бойде, который со своими штрафами вряд ли выйдет на лёд в ближайшее время. Дисциплинарный комитет должен был сегодня вечером вынести решение о сроке его дисквалификации, а это значило, что перед игрой с Оттавой у них не оставалось сильного тафгая, способного постоять за партнёров по команде и просто устрашать соперников, нависая над ними на вбрасываниях и впечатывая в борты. 

– Кого вызвали, тренер? – Дерек знал нескольких неплохих игроков в резервной команде.

– Айзек Лейхи и Джексон Уиттмор. Твои соображения, Хейл?

– Лейхи выбрали на драфте, кажется, пару лет назад. Уиттмора обменяли на кого–то из молодых из Нью–Джерси. 

Дерек знал, что тренер его проверяет. В обязанности капитана, помимо всего прочего, входило знать хотя бы общую информацию об игроке, которого клуб приглашает из своего фарма. Дерек играл давно и только в этой команде столкнулся с подобным подходом. У Финстока, при всей его эксцентричности и внешнем пофигизме, был цепкий ум и отличная память. Дерека выбрали капитаном в первый его сезон после перехода из Чикаго, и Финсток в тот же день устроил ему жесточайший экзамен, гоняя по фамилиям игроков. С тех пор Дерек усвоил, что от него требуется.

– Верно. Помнишь их по летнему тренинг–кампу? – получив утвердительный кивок, Финсток продолжил: – Они будут на вечерней тренировке. Познакомишь с командой и введёшь в курс дела. Свободен.  
Дерек уже было развернулся, чтобы выйти из тренерской, как Финсток, словно что–то вспомнив, щёлкнул пальцами:

– А, да. Совсем забыл сказать, – Дерек развернулся к нему, чтобы узнать новость. – Стилински возвращается из России. Контракт подписали вчера, вечером он должен прибыть в расположение команды. Надеюсь, вы решите свои прошлые разногласия, и никаких эксцессов мне ждать не придётся. Вот теперь свободен.

Дерек заторможенно кивнул, медленно повернулся и вышел в коридор. Постоял немного, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. 

Стайлз возвращается в команду. Не то, чтобы Дерек не был к этому готов… Да кого он обманывает – не был! Думал же, что доиграет свой контракт и перейдёт в другой клуб раньше, чем «Иглс» соберутся вернуть обратно Стайлза. Что ж, его мечтам сбыться было не суждено. Осталось верить, что за прошедшие два года что–то поменялось в их отношениях. 

***

Застать новичков в раздевалке перед вечерней тренировкой Дерек не успел. Дэнни Махилани, основной вратарь команды, сообщил, что вновь прибывшие уже на льду. Дерек едва удержался от вопроса о Стайлзе, но Дэнни опередил его, показав глазами на место через два шкафчика от него самого. Там стояла приоткрытая спортивная сумка с бирками из аэропорта, на сидении были разбросаны вещи, под ним валялись кроссовки.

Дерек прикрыл глаза на секунду и беззвучно выругался.

– Все трое? – спросил он у Дэнни.

– Они там полчаса уже, – округлил глаза Гринберг. Конечно, он в шоке – кто–кто, а он точно бы не попёрся на лёд одним из первых. Дереку иногда казалось, что Финсток держит его в команде только для того, чтобы было на кого орать после проигранных матчей.

Дерек переоделся, и, чтобы потянуть время до неизбежного, дождался Бойда. Вдвоём они отправились на площадку.

– Я на три матча вне игры, кэп, – сообщил Бойд по пути. – В «сети» новость висит.

– Хрень, – отреагировал Дерек. – У нас же Бостон через игру.

– Ну, надеюсь, что кто–то из новичков сможет набить морду Эннису.

Дерек на это не особо рассчитывал – помнил и Лейхи, и Уиттмора по летним сборам. Габаритами тафгая там и не пахло. Максимум – прижать у борта какого–нибудь мелкого, вроде Гордо или Кейна. А уж про Стайлза с его конституцией и говорить не приходилось. Отсутствие на ближайших матчах Бойда сулило проблемы.

Не то, чтобы Дерек сам не мог дать отпор обидчику, но всё же его главная задача на льду – забивать голы и приносить команде победы, а не махать кулаками. Никто не обрадуется, если капитан выйдет из игры из–за дисквалификации.

Все трое новичков обнаружились у дальнего борта в компании второго тренера. Бойд окинул взглядом потенциальных преемников, пришёл, видимо, к тому же выводу, что и Дерек, и виновато вздохнул. Дерек ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу и покатил к новичкам. Он уже собирался их поприветствовать, но встретился взглядом со Стайлзом.

Куда делся худощавый высокий парнишка с глазами Бэмби? На Дерека смотрел красивый мужчина – широкие плечи, уверенный, даже слегка нагловатый взгляд. И под правым глазом красовался ярко–фиолетовый фингал.

– Откуда украшение? – кивнул на синяк Дерек, забыв поздороваться.

– Дела хорошо, спасибо, что спросил, долетел тоже замечательно. Вот только спать хочу ужасно, летел дохрена часов, плюс пересадка, и никак не пойму, какое сегодня число, а так всё отлично. И да, здравствуй, Дерек.

А вот сарказм Стайлза точно никуда не делся и даже, кажется, достиг новых высот.

– И тебе здравствуй, Стайлз, – послушно поздоровался Дерек. – Так откуда синяк?

– КХЛ – дикая лига, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – А хоккей – жестокая игра. Не все боятся испортить хорошенькую мордашку, некоторым приходится идти в силовую и жёстко впиливать в борта соперника.

– Эй, парни, брейк, – вмешался Бойд. Он выставил между ними руку, верно угадав момент, когда Дерек готовился произнести возмущённую отповедь по поводу таких непрозрачных намёков.

За две минуты Стайлз умудрился достать его до печёнок. Как в старые добрые времена.

– Привет, Стайлз. По–прежнему точишь зубки об кэпа? – Бойд хлопнул его по шлему.

– Рад тебя видеть, большой парень, – расплылся в довольной улыбке тот и был притянут Бойдом в короткое объятие. – А как не точить, если он всё так же заводится после двух слов. Это весело.

Весело?! Дерек открыл рот, чтобы высказать всё, что он думает об этом наглеце, но потом вспомнил, что они тут не одни. И Лейхи с Уиттмором, которые вряд ли были в курсе их прошлых внутрикомандных разборок, смотрели на происходящее с широко открытыми глазами.

– О, деткам не пристало видеть, как папочка с мамочкой ссорятся, – Бойд прикрыл уши стоящему рядом  
Уиттмору.

– Бойд! – одновременно выкрикнули Стайлз и Дерек.

– Молчу–молчу. Но, ребята, вы не представляете, как я по этому скучал. По этим вашим перепалкам, по взглядам. Ух, знали бы вы, детки, как в раздевалке было горячо, когда эти двое входили в конфронтацию, – доверительно сообщил Бойд ошалевшему от его жеста Уиттмору и стоящему в прострации Лейхи.

– Ты знаешь слово «конфронтация»? – удивлённо выдал Стайлз, а Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не впечатать ладонь в лоб.

– О, я провёл лето в обнимку со словарём, – гордо заявил Бойд. – Мне его Маккол подарил.

– А я–то думал, почему Скотти так быстро всё прочёл, – хмыкнул Стайлз.

– Стилински! – окрик тренера разнёсся надо льдом, и Дерек от неожиданности вздрогнул. Стайлз же спокойно обернулся и помахал тренеру рукой. Дерек бросил взгляд на Финстока. Что ж, тот мог радоваться – его любимчик вернулся.

***

Всю тренировку Дерек старался держаться подальше от Стайлза. Как он и предполагал, тройку новичков поставили в четвёртое звено, подняв оттуда более опытных Итана и Эйдана в третью пятёрку. Однако Дерека совершенно не устроило, что связку Хейл–Дэлер заставили мигрировать по всем звеньям – по всей видимости, Финсток нарисовал тактику на предстоящий матч в шесть защитников. Слава Богу, что в эту пятницу игра с Оттавой, а не с Бостоном. В противном случае Дэнни удушил бы свою защиту ещё в первом перерыве.

Во время короткой двусторонней тренировочной игры в завершении занятия Дерек вместе с Мэттом попали в четвёртое звено, чему оба не обрадовались. Мэтту не нравилось, что играть предстояло против второй и первой пятёрок. В последней была лучшая тройка нападения в их команде: Рейкен, Пэрриш и Талбот. Несмотря на относительную молодость, эта троица наводила ужас на большую часть защитников НХЛ, и Дерек порой был рад, что ему не нужно гоняться за ними по полю во время матчей. Дереку же не нравилось играть целую смену в одной пятёрке со Стайлзом. Но нужно было сосредоточиться на двухсторонке и не потерять контроль.

Новички действовали на удивление слаженно, как будто играли вместе не первый год. И если в случае Лейхи и Уиттмора эта слаженность объяснялась тем фактом, что они из одной команды и даже, насколько помнил Дерек, из одной тройки, то лёгкость, с которой в их дуэт вписался Стайлз, поражала воображение. И едва ли не впервые Дерек видел взбешённого Пэрриша. Это зрелище его так поразило, что он даже на секунду замер. Пока проехавший мимо Стайлз не пихнул его в бок и не буркнул:

– Проспишь всё, кэп.

Дерек отмер и бросился догонять шустрого Талбота, рвущегося к воротам Дэнни.

Он так набегался за мини–матч, что едва волочил ноги. Тройка Лейхи, в отличие от остальных, фонтанировала энергией.

– А мелочь ничего такая, шустрая, – Бойд оказался за спиной Дерека, пока тот стаскивал пропитанную потом водолазку и делал вид, что не косится в сторону Стайлза.

– Ага. Сущие дети.

Дерек стащил оставшуюся амуницию, подхватил полотенце и направился в душ. Проходя мимо всё ещё оживлённо болтавшей молодёжи, он кинул взгляд в их сторону и почувствовал, как во рту мгновенно пересохло. Стайлз стоял к нему полубоком, уже без водолазки, но ещё в трусах и гетрах. И Дерека закоротило. Мозг выхватывал отдельные фрагменты: молочно–белую кожу, родинки–брызги, широкий разворот плеч, длинные пальцы. Вновь, как четыре года назад, когда Стайлз впервые появился в этой раздевалке.

Господи, за что? Дерек тряхнул головой и поспешил в душ. Желательно холодный. Снова влюбляться в Стайлза Стилински было бы ошибкой.

***

Дерек давно знал о своей бисексуальности. Эксперименты он начал ставить ещё в старшей школе, сначала закрутив роман с капитаном чирлидеров Дженни, а потом, когда понял, что ему нравятся и парни, весь выпускной год трахался с президентом студенческого совета Джейсоном. В колледже с экспериментами не сложилось, потому что учёба и хоккей отнимали практически всё время, поэтому Дерек завязал отношения с Пейдж – красивой девушкой с математического факультета. Когда его пригласили в Чикаго, Пейдж уже училась в аспирантуре и уезжать никуда не хотела. Отношения на расстоянии продлились полгода и закончились закономерным расставанием.

С тех пор прошло пять лет, и к моменту возвращения обратно в Сан–Франциско, Дерек успел пережить ещё пару кратковременных романов. Здесь он снова встретился с Пейдж, и, хотя до полного восстановления отношений не дошло, они периодически проводили время вместе, в том числе и в постели. Это устраивало и Дерека, которому нужна была девушка, чтобы было с кем выходить в свет, и Пейдж, не желающую отвлекаться от своей докторской на обустройство личной жизни. С парнями и другими девушками во Фриско у Дерека не вязалось по одной простой причине – публичность и вероятность нарваться на фаната. После Кейт Арджент и судебного запрета в его пользу, он решил, что Пейдж – лучший и безопасный вариант.

Раздумывая над тем, позвонить ли ей или нет, Дерек запрокинул голову и подставил лицо под тёплый душ. Сбить возбуждение холодной водой он уже успел и теперь просто наслаждался ласкающими кожу струями. Напряжение из перетруженных плеч медленно, но верно уходило, и от ощущения лёгкости Дерек едва слышно застонал. Оказалось, что не едва, потому что за спиной послышался смешок.

Дерек резко обернулся и увидел Стайлза в полотенце, небрежно обёрнутом вокруг бёдер. Судя по мокрым волосам, с которых капала вода, душ тот уже принял и собирался выходить.

– Чувак, ты так неприлично стонешь, – сообщил Стайлз, усмехаясь.

Дерек провёл рукой по лицу, убирая капли, и заодно пытаясь отвлечься и не пялиться на родинки, усыпавшие торс стоящего напротив парня.

– Я просил не называть меня «чувак», – прорычал Дерек.

– Это было четыре года назад, – спокойно пожал плечами Стайлз. – Но стонешь ты реально неприлично.

С этими словами он развернулся к выходу. Дерек совсем не облизывал взглядом его спину. Вот только воду в душе опять пришлось сменить на холодную.

***

Дерек любил день матча. Всё проходило по одному и тому же давно заведённому в команде ритуалу – все игроки съезжались на арену к десяти утра, разминались в зале, шли раскатываться на лёд, а после – душ и совместный обед тут же на арене. Ближе к двум пополудни все разъезжались домой немного отдохнуть, и за два часа до матча снова собирались на арене. И, самое главное – никаких звонков от родни, которую Дерек хоть и обожал, но мечтал о гораздо меньшем присутствии в его жизни, чем было сейчас. Поэтому день без звонков от Лоры или Коры он считал одним из лучших в неделе. Его сёстры умели доставать.

Матч Дерек провёл на одном дыхании, чего не было уже давно, они выиграли, и всё бы ничего, но Дерек облажался, и это показали крупным планом на кубе. Кто же знал, что он так эмоционально отреагирует на гол Стайлза – гол принёс им победу, а он капитан и имеет право радоваться, – и поцелует того в шлем. В раздевалке Стайлза ждали журналисты, а Дерека – смс от Лоры. Семья, прекрасно осведомлённая о его ориентации и ситуации со Стайлзом четыре года назад, сейчас явно пребывала в восторге. Дереку хотелось утопиться в душе.

Когда Дерек покинул душ, решив, что топиться будет потом, Стайлз как раз направлялся мыться. Дерек даже зажмурился, чтобы снова не прикипеть взглядом к крепкому обнажённому плечу и кубикам пресса. 

Перед мысленным взором тут же появился Стайлз, который горячо дышал ему в шею, пока Дерек от избытка чувств целовал его в шлем. К слову, выглядел Стайлз тогда весьма довольным – ещё бы, ведь забил гол в первой же игре после возвращения!

Дерек медленно одевался, оттягивая момент встречи с семьёй. Как будто это могло помочь. К тому же Пэрриш уже стоял в дверях и весьма красноречиво смотрел на него. Вот уж ничего хорошего, когда твой партнёр по команде встречается с твоей сестрой.

– Они тебя не съедят, – приободрил Дерека Пэрриш, когда они вышли из раздевалки.

– Не съедят, но достанут до самых печёнок, – обречённо пробурчал Дерек и, вывернув из–за угла, застыл как вкопанный. Рядом с его семьёй стоял никто иной, как шериф Стилински – отец Стайлза.

– Хей, большой брат! – Кора заметила его первой и тут же повисла у него на шее, ради чего даже прервала беседу с Лорой. – Я и не знала, что Стайлз вернулся. Почему ты не сказал?

Четыре года назад Дерек страдал не только от влюблённости в Стайлза, но ещё и от того, что тот, будучи одноклассником Коры, вечно ошивался у них дома.

– Дерек! – помахала ему мама. Пэрриш уже обнимал Лору и здоровался с шерифом Стилински.

– Шериф.

– Джордан, – кивнул тот, ответив на рукопожатие, и повернулся к Дереку. – Здравствуй, чемпион, рад снова тебя видеть.

Шериф как–то поймал их с Джейсоном за петтингом в машине Дерека и после недолгой, но содержательной беседы отпустил.

– И я рад, – Дерек пожал твёрдую руку и осторожно отлепил от себя Кору. – Смогли выбраться на игру Стайлза?

– О да, для меня большая радость, что он смог вернуться в Штаты.

– И поэтому ты всё утро ворчал, когда я пытался отобрать у тебя картошку фри? – Стайлз появился из–за спины Дерека очень неожиданно. – Всем привет.

– Стайлз! – взвизгнула Кора и теперь повисла на его шее.

– Хей, Кора, ты меня задушишь, серьёзно!

– Ты вернулся три дня назад и ни разу не позвонил, – обвиняюще произнесла та.

– У меня тренировки и биологические часы в панике! – возмутился Стайлз.

– Да, выглядишь ты не очень, – не мог не влезть уставший молчать Питер.

– Разница во времени даёт о себе знать, к тому же я забил победный гол, – Стайлз ткнул в Питера пальцем.

– Мы видели, – протянула Лора тем самым тоном, от которого Дереку вечно делалось нехорошо – она явно готовилась сказать какую–нибудь пошлость, поэтому поспешил отвратить угрозу:

– Мы, кажется, собирались поужинать. Может, поторопимся?

– Точно, – засуетилась мама. – Шериф, не хотите присоединиться?

– О нет. Спасибо, Талия, но нет. У меня ночное дежурство.

– Нам пора, рад был всех увидеть, – Стайлз приобнял Талию и Лору, пожал руку Питеру, поцеловал в щёку Кору и кивнул Дереку и Пэрришу. – Увидимся завтра на тренировке, парни. Идём, пап.

Едва семейство Стилински скрылось за углом, оставшиеся без свидетелей Хейлы в предвкушении повернулись к Дереку. Но он это предвидел и поэтому успел дозвониться отцу с вопросом:

– Пап, я могу говорить всем, что меня усыновили?

***

Серьёзно, его сёстры были исчадием Ада. Обе и сразу – чересчур для одного несчастного Дерека. После возвращения в Сан–Франциско он жил отдельно от родителей и чувствовал себя счастливым, но иногда, как вчера, например, совершал ошибку и ехал ночевать в отчий дом, находившийся в пригороде.

Утром он пробирался на кухню, чтобы позавтракать и уехать на тренировку раньше, чем проснутся сёстры. 

Но всё пошло наперекосяк уже на выходе из комнаты, где Дерека отловил Майкл. Младший брат был ещё школьником, заканчивал выпускной класс, но ростом и шириной плеч едва ли уступал старшему. Вчера им не удалось увидеться, потому что к приезду Дерека домой Майк уже спал, потому, видимо, с утра жаждал общения. Дерек любил его, потому что тот был и вполовину не такой приставучий, как Лора и Кора, и всегда принимал его сторону. И к тому же, с появлением на свет Майкла счёт «мальчики–девочки» сравнялся.

– Майки, я рад тебя видеть, но мне нужно на тренировку, – торопливо остановил поток слов мелкого Дерек, направляясь на кухню.

– Боишься не успеть, пока девчонки спят? – ухмыльнулся тот и последовал за ним. Дерек закатил глаза.

– Нет, у меня действительно тренировка.

– Да? А почему тогда Джордан ещё спит?

Вот и ещё один минус того, что Пэрриш и Лора встречались. Прикрываться тренировками теперь не получалось.

– Они меня задолбали, – сдался Дерек и сел за стол. Он чувствовал себя глупо, жалуясь брату, который был младше его на десять лет.

– Ты сделал две главные ошибки в своей жизни. Первая – признался в своей бисексуальности, вторая – не завёл постоянных отношений. А, да. Вчера была третья – ты поцеловал Стайлза.

– В шлем! Я чмокнул его в шлем, – Дерек со стоном упал лицом на скрещенные на столе руки. – Мы надрали зад Оттаве, вышли на второе место в дивизионе. Эмоции, Майки!

– Ты серьёзно полагаешь, что я поверю, будто ты держишь в уме положение дел в таблице? – Дереку не надо было смотреть, чтобы знать – Майкл вскинул бровь. Всё его семейство умело вот так осуждающе вскидывать брови. Надо вводить мораторий, иначе сладу никакого нет. 

– Я капитан, так что да, – пробурчал Дерек и сел нормально.

– Мог бы ещё иногда и побыть просто старшим братом и хотя бы изредка приходить на мои игры, – в голосе Майка Дерек слышал явное осуждение. Да, он пропускал достаточно его игр, а вот Майк на хоккей старался ходить, хоть и не очень его любил, так же, как Дерек – футбол.

– Я обязательно приду на следующий твой матч, – клятвенно пообещал Дерек.

– Следующая игра через неделю, ты будешь с командой в Питтсбурге, – пробурчал Майк.

– Тогда на ту, которая будет после. И это точно, – Дерек прислушался к голосам, доносящимся со второго этажа. Кажется, проснулись сёстры. – А пока извини, Майки, мне пора. У меня тренировка.

И позорно сбежал из родительского дома.

***

Дерек предполагал, что с приходом в команду Стайлза в раздевалке между ними двумя появится неловкость. Но оказалось, что это как раз и не было проблемой. Стайлз сидел на другом конце раздевалки в рядом с Макколом. Тот наряду с Бойдом, Дэнни, Пэрришем и ещё пятью игроками, включая самого Дерека, был старожилом команды и знал Стайлза ещё до его отлёта на другой конец света. Если Дерек правильно помнил, то город, где базировалась русская команда Стайлза, находился на берегу Тихого океана. Зачем ему нужна была эта информация, Дерек старался не задумываться. Посмотрел пару раз трансляции матчей в интернете, но картинка была настолько отвратительного качества, что он бросил эту затею. Зрение было дороже.

Так вот, в раздевалке между ним и Стайлзом не было никаких проблем. Тот после своего приветственного выступления во время первой тренировки словно и позабыл, что раньше ему нравилось доводить Дерека до белого каления, а потом ругаться с ним на потеху всей команды. Финсток, видимо, тоже это заметил и даже поздравил Дерека с «успешным решением разногласий». Знал бы он, что на самом деле нифига они не решили, не торопился бы с поздравлениями. Дерек ждал от Стайлза подвоха – сам не знал почему – и жил в напряжении. 

А Стайлз, напротив, расслабился. Он отлично чувствовал себя в четвёртом звене с Лейхи и Уиттмором, продолжал набирать результативные баллы. Дерек заметил, что и играть после двух сезонов в КХЛ Стайлз стал гораздо агрессивнее. Возможно, этому способствовала нарощенная мышечная масса. Стайлз реально стал мощнее и напористее. Не то, чтобы Дерек–капитан был против. Совсем нет. Но как Дерек не капитан, а несостоявшийся возлюбленный, – очень даже. Он не для того два года старательно вытравливал из себя влюблённость в Стайлза, чтобы тот пришёл и в один момент повернул время вспять.

А ещё пыткой для Дерека был совместный душ. В первую неделю он несколько раз вынужденно сбивал возбуждение холодной водой, потом стал умнее и ходил мыться только после того, как Стайлз появлялся в раздевалке в одном полотенце и с мокрыми волосами. Конечно, это зрелище тоже давало простор для фантазии, но пережить это и не спалиться было реальнее, чем несколько минут лицезрения обнажённой идеальной задницы и ямочек на пояснице. Дерек пытался отводить взгляд и даже уходил мыться на другой конец душа, но взгляд предательски скользил по по мокрым спинам сокомандников и безошибочно выхватывал нужную. Поэтому приходилось обходиться малой кровью. Поход в душ едва ли не последним был самым подходящим вариантом. 

Конечно, Бойд не мог этого не заметить. Он замечал всё, да и в конце концов, именно ему два года назад Дерек в пьяном бреду рассказывал, что мечтает трахнуть Стайлза Стилински, разложить его на столике для еды в раздевалке и сделать непотребные вещи. Бойд молча кивал и убирал от Дерека подальше бокал с виски, а после уложил спать на диване. Потом Стайлз внезапно для всех не стал продлевать контракт и уехал на два года в Россию, а Дерек, прекрасно знавший первопричину этой внезапности, едва не ушёл в запой, когда прочёл новость в сети. Поэтому Бойд, дождавшись, когда кроме них в раздевалке никого не будет, и спросил:

– Ты в порядке?

– Конечно, – Дерек сделал вид, что не понимает, о чём его спрашивают, и продолжил вытирать голову полотенцем.

– Я бы так не сказал. Ты выглядишь, как тогда.

– Когда тогда? У меня нет виски в руках, если ты об этом, – неловко пошутил Дерек.

– Если я правильно помню, то осталось недолго.

– Бойд, прекрати. Ты нагнетаешь. Между мной и Стайлзом тогда ничего не вышло, и вряд ли получится сейчас. Если не жалуешься на память, то должен прекрасно помнить, что он мне сказал, – Дерек отбросил в сторону полотенце.

– Я и помню. И там не было категоричного «нет».

– Оно было. Только не произнесено вслух. Подписание контракта с клубом–середняком из России взамен места в основе «Иглс» сказало всё без слов, – Дерек и сейчас помнил своё отчаяние, когда услышал от Стайлза осторожное: «Дерек, мне кажется, мы немного по–разному понимаем то, что происходит между нами». – Он сбежал, улетел за океан.

– Но вернулся же.

– И что? Бойд, это бессмысленный разговор. Я ценю твоё участие, но, извини, ты лезешь не в своё дело. Я справлюсь, правда. У меня есть Пейдж. У Стайлза тоже есть… кто–нибудь.

– Ладно, извини, кэп, – Бойд сжал плечо Дерека. – Но я всё равно буду приглядывать за вами обоими.

***

За всеми переживаниями по поводу поведения Стайлза и физическими и эмоциональными нагрузками от игр Дерек как–то упустил из виду, что сёстры и Питер до сих пор, кроме той встречи после матча, ни разу не упомянули о его влюблённости. Возможно, прождав три дня после своего позорного бегства из родительского дома и не получив никаких провокационных смс и сообщений в фейсбуке, он просто расслабился. 

Как оказалось, Лора просто выжидала подходящий момент для атаки, а Кора и Питер готовили для этого плацдарм – читай, усыпляли бдительность. 

По мнению Лоры подходящий момент наступил в день игры Майка, на которую Дерек наконец–то смог выбраться. 

Случилось это ближе к Рождеству, когда они вернулись с выездного турне по Западному побережью, и Финсток, расщедрившись, отменил вечернюю тренировку именно в день игры Майка. Дерек был готов к тому, что придётся помёрзнуть на свежем воздухе при температуре +8 несколько часов, но это была игра его младшего брата, и он обещал прийти. Майк простил ему пропуск предыдущих двух, но эта была с принципиальным соперником, и, как профессиональный спортсмен, Дерек прекрасно понимал, что значит поддержка родных людей в такие моменты. Поэтому он совершил подвиг и даже приехал не сразу на игру, а заранее – к родителям. О чём пожалел, едва переступил порог дома. В гостиной на диване, пихаясь локтями с Майком и заливаясь хохотом, играл в приставку никто иной, как Стайлз Стилински. 

Для Дерека наличие Стайлза в родительской гостиной было словно удар под дых. Он всего пару часов назад покинул ледяной душ, потому что кое–кто задержался в раздевалке, и пришлось с трудом сдерживаться, чтобы не прикипать взглядом к обнажённой спине. Попытка ретироваться на кухню, пока его не заметили, провалилась практически сразу. 

– Хей, Дерек! – помахал ему Майк, тут же перехватывая джойстик и азартно нажимая кнопки. Судя по звукам, доносившимся из телевизора, игра была не на жизнь, а на смерть. – Присоединяйся к нам, я сейчас добью этого неудачника… Эй! 

– Неудачник разделал тебя под орех, лузер! – Стайлз победно вскинул руку, и Дерек вдруг ощутил, как в груди стало тесно. Он вспомнил, как они со Стайлзом вот так же проводили выходные дни за приставкой, пока ему не пришло в голову высказать правду о своих чувствах. – Кэп, ты тоже идёшь на игру Майка?

– Мистер крутой хоккеист наконец вспомнил, что у него есть младший брат, который нуждается в его поддержке, – не преминул высказаться Майк. 

– Мистер крутой хоккеист сейчас надерёт тебе уши, – пригрозил Дерек, опускаясь в кресло рядом с диваном.

– Ох ты такой грозный, – поддразнил Стайлз и потянулся. – Только вряд ли тебя кто–то по–настоящему боится.

– Вижу, ты снова решил поупражняться в остроумии.

– Я и не прекращал. Просто заниматься этим в раздевалке на глазах у всей команды было весело два года назад, когда я не мог уделать тебя на поле, а ты так забавно вёлся на мои подколки. 

– То есть, сейчас ты сможешь уделать меня на поле? – Дерек сам не понял, как снова поддался. Умом он понимал, что Стайлз его провоцирует, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Раз плюнуть. Ты теперь уж точно не можешь играть своими мускулами в стиле «смотрите–я–крутой–парень», – Стайлз откинулся на спинку дивана и заложил руки за голову. 

– Завтра. За час до утренней тренировки. Только ты и я.

– Замётано, – одобрительно хмыкнул Стайлз. – Только что мы будем делать? Меряться бицепсами, расхаживая по тренажёрке в майках на размер меньше нужного, как ты любишь?

– Мои майки нормального размера!

– О, Господи, поднимитесь в комнату Дерека и потрахайтесь уже, – простонал Майк, закрывая лицо ладонями.

– Только не в родительском доме, мама не поймёт, – вставила незаметно появившаяся Лора. Интересно, сколько времени она уже стояла за плечом Дерека и слушала их перепалку? – А так я вполне одобряю твоё предложение, Майк. Между вами двумя так искрит, что секс был бы логичным продолжением этой ссоры.

– Мы не ссоримся, – быстро открестился Стайлз.

– Лора, прекрати нести чушь, – возмутился Дерек, попутно отмечая, что Стайлз не принялся горячо отстаивать невозможность секса. Это вселяло надежду на… что–нибудь. 

– Чушь? – притворно удивилась Лора. – Что именно здесь тебе кажется чушью?

– Кажется, меня мама звала, – Майк шустро подорвался с дивана и поспешил спрятаться на кухне. Умный парень. Жаль, Стайлз не ушёл следом. Сейчас Дереку меньше всего хотелось, чтобы он слышал то, что будет нести Лора.

– Лора.

– Да брось, Дерек. Мы все взрослые люди, и прекрасно знаем…

– Лора, – Дерек начинал злиться. – Тебе не кажется, что ты лезешь не в своё дело?

– Кажется, меня зовёт Майкл, – Стайлз проявил просто потрясающее чувство момента и уже поднялся с дивана, как Лора ядовито произнесла:

– Конечно, это не моё дело. Я просто вижу, как мой брат загибается от безответного чувства. Снова. А так всё отлично.

Она развернулась и, всей собой выражая раздражение, покинула гостиную.

– Прости, Стайлз, ты не должен был слышать всю ту чушь, что она несла, – устало произнёс Дерек.

– Тем не менее, я услышал. Скажи, что она не имела ввиду под безответной влюблённостью меня. 

Дерек с силой растёр лицо ладонями.

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебе соврал?

– Пожалуй, нет. Я, наверно, пойду. Передай Майку пожелание удачи.

Дерек кивнул. Что ж, вечер по определению уже не мог быть хуже. Кроме того, что Стайлз – снова – знал о его чувствах, так ещё и предстояло объяснить Майку, почему Стайлза не будет на игре. Спасибо, Лора.

***

Последний матч перед короткими рождественскими каникулами они проиграли в овертайме. Дерек, получивший малый штраф в самом начале дополнительного время, чувствовал себя препаршиво. Никто из команды не упрекал его в проигрыше, в конце концов, его даже не было на льду, когда они упустили преимущество в основное время, позволив Коламбусу перевести игру в овертайм. Но осадочек остался.  
Дерек сквозь зубы пообщался с журналистами, поздравил болельщиков с наступающим Рождеством через клубный инстаграм, сказав пару слов, и устало опустился на своё место. 

Команда понемногу расходилась по домам, в раздевалке осталось человек десять. Дерек сел на скамейку и прикрыл глаза, желая оказаться в своей гостиной с большой кружкой ромашкового чая в руке. Конечно, он никогда и никому бы не признался, что любит ромашковый чай, но сейчас он ему был крайне необходим.

Каково же было его удивление, когда в ладонь впихнули теплый картонный стаканчик. Дерек распахнул глаза и изумлённо уставился на хмурого Стайлза. Тот уже переоделся в джинсы и футболку и присел рядом с Дереком, держа в руке ещё один стаканчик. С того вечера в доме Хейлов они практически не общались. Стайлз обходился короткими приветствиями, а то и вовсе кивком. На льду и тренировках они были в разных звеньях, на скамейке сидели в разных концах. Поэтому Дерек и удивился.

– Ты выглядишь, как будто закроешь глаза и уснёшь прямо здесь, – пожал плечами Стайлз и кивнул на стаканчик в руке Дерека. – Там ромашка. Если правильно помню, ты тот ещё фрик в отношении чая.

– Я не фрик, – оскорбился Дерек, но чай отпил. Блаженство разлилось по телу. 

– Чувак, ты любишь ромашковый чай, даже Кора его терпеть не может. 

– Мы снова разговариваем? – осторожно спросил Дерек, косясь на Стайлза.

– Я ещё не решил, – тот поднялся. – Счастливого Рождества, кэп. Увидимся на тренировке после праздников. 

Он натянул куртку и ушёл вместе с поджидавшим его Макколом. Дерек проводил их обоих взглядом, допил чай и поднялся, собираясь выкинуть стаканчик в урну, но вдруг заметил на нём логотип. Чай оказался из кофейни в квартале от арены. Это что, получается, Стайлз не поленился сходить за чаем для него? Не взял горячей воды в кулере, не попросил пакетик у администратора, а сходил в кофейню? Даже если не сам, а послал кого–то из персонала… Чёрт, это решительно не укладывалось у Дерека в голове. Дерек зажмурился, запустил пальцы в волосы и поморщился. В душ он так и не сходил. Ехать домой, воняя потом, не хотелось, поэтому он, на ходу стягивая водолазку, вернулся к своему месту. Обо всём он подумает после, а пока нужно было смыть с себя грязь.

***

Дерек планировал встретить Рождество с Пейдж. По–крайней мере, за неделю до праздника она выражала готовность провести вместе пару дней, и вечер Сочельника входил в этот период. Но буквально накануне Пейдж позвонила и, смущаясь, рассказала, что коллега позвал её отметить праздник у родителей в Техасе. Дерек пожелал ей хорошо провести каникулы, повесил трубку и схватился за голову. Единственная причина, по которой он избегал семейного сборища в праздники, накрылась. Конечно, он мог соврать и не поехать, но врать маме он не умел никогда. Талия Хейл раскалывала его даже по телефону. 

Мама обрадовалась, когда узнала, что он приедет домой, и даже пообещала приготовить его любимое блюдо. 

Поездку он оттягивал, как мог. Вообще, все – он, Лора с Пэрришем и Питер – приезжали в родительский дом утром двадцать четвёртого. Лора и Кора помогали маме с ужином, Пэрриш выполнял роль мальчика на посылках, Питер слонялся по дому, всем видом изображая крайнюю занятость, папа до обеда ещё был на работе, Майк отсыпался или торчал в гостиной в компании приставки и парочки таких же оболтусов из числа соседей. До того, как уехать в Россию, Стайлз частенько бывал у них дома и рубился в видеоигры с Майком. Дерек по возможности составлял им компанию. 

В этот раз Дерек собирался очень медленно, и только звонок от мамы за полчаса до полудня заставил его поторопиться. На удивление, он достаточно быстро выехал из Фриско и добрался до родителей без происшествий. У дома уже стояла машина Питера. Машина Лоры, Дерек был уверен, заняла своё место в гараже. 

Припарковавшись рядом с «Порше» Питера, Дерек достал из багажника сумку с вещами и направился к дому, приготовившись к неизбежному. 

В гостиной обнаружился только читающий газету Питер. Голоса женской части семьи доносились из кухни. Дерек поздоровался с дядей и оповестил всех:

– Я приехал!

– Отлично! – из кухни выскочила встрёпанная Кора в испачканном мукой переднике. – Мы тут все по уши заняты, Майк слился к Данбарам, а мама уже испекла пирог для шерифа, и некому его отвезти. 

– Я точно не поеду, – тут же открестился Дерек, намереваясь подняться в свою комнату.

– Поедешь, – прошипела Кора. 

– Нет. Пусть Питер везёт, – прошипел в ответ Дерек, указывая рукой на ехидно ухмыляющегося в газету Питера.– Или Джордан!

– Стайлз свалился с температурой, поэтому поедешь ты.

– Что? – опешил Дерек. Стайлз заболел? Когда успел? Они ведь виделись всего полтора дня назад. И почему ему никто не сказал? Он же капитан, и если Пэрриш знал…

– Я сам узнал только два часа назад, – Пэрриш затащил в дом охапку дров для камина. – Честно, Дерек, я бы сразу тебе позвонил, но Лора…

– Давай пирог, – сдался Дерек.

Мгновенно просиявшая Кора упорхнула обратно на кухню, а Дерек указал Пэрришу на свою сумку.

– Закинь в мою комнату. Видимо, раньше вечера мне туда не дойти.

Тот понятливо кивнул.

Питер глумливо захихикал, прикрывшись газетой.

Дерек решил, что возненавидит его позже, а пока стоило проведать Стайлза. И заодно позвонить командному доктору, чтобы узнать, в курсе тот или нет. Пока Кора тащила приготовленное для шерифа угощение, Дерек уже связался с доком, уверился, что тот всё знает, выслушал кучу наставлений по поводу того, что следует принимать Стайлзу. Док был у того вчера вечером, оставил лекарства и подробно проинструктировал шерифа, что и когда давать, но отчего–то решил, что наставления Дереку будут не лишними.

Дом Стилински располагался через три улицы, поэтому доехал Дерек достаточно быстро. Судя по тому, что патрульная машина стояла на подъездной дорожке, шериф взял выходной, чтобы присмотреть за больным отпрыском. 

Дерек с пирогом в руках нажал на звонок звонок. Дверь распахнулась через пару секунд, и шериф в форменном обмундировании, на ходу надевающий куртку, приветливо кивнул:

– Дерек.

– Добрый день, шериф. Я вот принёс, – он выставил перед собой тарелку с пирогом, прикрытую салфеткой.

– Пирог от твоей мамы, – шериф тепло улыбнулся. – Проходи. Поставь на кухне, будь добр. Я собирался съездить в участок на пару часов, пока Стайлз спит. Присмотришь за ним в моё отсутствие, раз уж приехал? Я тогда поработаю подольше.

– Да, сэр. Я же капитан команды, – серьёзно ответил Дерек, входя в гостиную. Он ориентировался в доме шерифа достаточно неплохо – бывал здесь, пока дружил со Стайлзом.

– Вот и хорошо. Разбуди его через полтора часа и заставь выпить таблетки. На тумбочке у его кровати лежит инструкция от доктора. Надеюсь, с тобой он не будет вредничать. Я вернусь ближе к шести. Успеешь на ужин к семье?

– Да, сэр. 

Шериф похлопал его по плечу и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Дерек оставил пирог на кухонном столе, вернулся в гостиную, снял куртку, бросив её на кресло, присел на диван и выставил на телефоне будильник, чтобы не пропустить время приёма Стайлзом таблеток.

В углу дивана валялся какой–то журнал. Взяв его, Дерек понял, что это хоккейная программка. Только не на английском. Дерек предположил, что это программка русского клуба, в котором играл Стайлз – тот был изображён на обложке. Дерек полистал буклет, поразглядывал профайлы игроков, нашёл среди них Стайлза. Ближе к середине было большое интервью – судя по фотографиям в тексте, как раз со Стайлзом. Дерек многое бы отдал, чтобы узнать, что там написано. Решение пришло мгновенно, и, боясь передумать,  
Дерек отснял на камеру мобильника всё интервью, порылся в контактах, нашёл нужное имя и открыл чат. Набрав сообщение, он прикрепил фото, отправил и стал ждать ответа. 

Ответ пришёл через несколько минут.

«Не знаю, нахер тебе это нужно, Хейл, но Стилински тут половину интервью поёт тебе дифирамбы, какой ты крутой, и как ему повезло с тобой играть. Или тебе нужны точные цитаты»

«Нет, спасибо, просто было интересно».

«Интересно ему. Знаешь, я ради прикола переведу тебе всё, что ты мне отправил».

Дерек отправил улыбающийся смайл и продолжил листать программку. Хорошо, что НХЛ – многонациональная лига, и русские в ней тоже играют. И хорошо иметь их в друзьях. Ник теперь из кожи вон вылезет, но переведёт Дереку интервью. 

Стайлз оказался и на развороте. Дерек повертел постер, разглядывая. А потом быстро, чтобы не успеть себя остановить, он разогнул скобы и вытащил фотографию. Чувствуя себя девочкой–фанаткой и нервно посмеиваясь, запрятал свой трофей в карман куртки и вернул скобы на место.

От пролистывания журнала его оторвал телефонный звонок.

– Где тебя носит? – проворчала Кора.

– Я там, куда ты меня отправила, – ехидно ответил Дерек. 

– О, ты всё ещё у Стилински? – мгновенно подобрела Кора. 

– Да, шериф уехал в участок. Я приглядываю за Стайлзом.

– Сидишь на стуле у его кровати и пялишься?

– Кора.

– Серьёзно. Дерек, эта вся твоя безответная любовь – та ещё хрень.

– Не выражайся. И нет никакой любви, тем более безответной, – уверенно соврал Дерек, стараясь не думать об утащенном фото в кармане куртки.

– Конечно–конечно. Ладно, передам маме, чтоб не ждала тебя на ужин.

– Я приеду! – возмутился Дерек, но ответом ему были короткие гудки.  
Фыркнув, он отыскал пульт от телевизора, пощёлкал по каналам и наткнулся на повтор их последнего матча. Убавив громкость до предела, чтобы ненароком не разбудить Стайлза, Дерек принялся смотреть игру. 

Даже по телевизору было видно, как уныло они провели концовку встречи. Выражение лица Дэнни после пропущенной за минуту до конца основного времени шайбы говорило о многом. Странно, что Финсток не уничтожил их в раздевалке после гола Коламбуса в овертайме. Вероятно, решил, что Рождество они должны встретить живыми, а там можно и закапывать по одному в лёд.

Засмотревшись на матч, Дерек вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда зазвонил будильник.

Когда он заглянул в спальню, осторожно приоткрыв дверь, Стайлз спал, закопавшись носом в подушку и укутавшись в одеяло, словно в кокон.

– Хей, Стайлз, – Дерек присел на край кровати и легко потряс его за плечо.

Тот не отреагировал, лишь поглубже зарылся в подушку.

– Стайлз, пора пить лекарство, – Дерек тряхнул сильнее. Это сработало. Стайлз с трудом разлепил глаза и уставился на нежданного гостя затуманенными глазами.

– Какого… – прохрипел он и закашлялся.

– Я привёз пирог от мамы, твой отец уехал на службу, попросил присмотреть за тобой.  
Дерек отвёл взгляд от горящего лихорадочным румянцем лица Стайлза и отыскал на тумбочке инструкцию от доктора. Взял блистер и выдавил таблетки. Бутылка с водой стояла на полу у кровати.

Стайлз с трудом сел и принял лекарство.

– Не боишься от меня заразиться? – у него практически не было голоса, он сипел, но, кажется, даже это не могло его заткнуть.

– У тебя простуда, а не грипп, я узнавал, – пожал плечами Дерек. – И я же не лезу к тебе целоваться.  
Стайлз, как раз пивший воду, поперхнулся и закашлялся, пролив часть на себя.

– Отлично.

– Где у тебя футболки? – Дерек поднялся с кровати.

– В комоде, второй ящик.

Футболки оказались все как одна с нелепыми принтами. Из вредности выбрав единственную однотонную, Дерек швырнул её Стайлзу.

– Мог быть и повежливее с больным сокомандником, – просипел тот.

– Не вижу смысла. Ты умудрился заболеть перед важными играми.

– Чувак, первые важные игры в январе. Я выздороветь успею десять раз, – Стайлз завозился, переодеваясь. 

Дерек не поворачивался, разглядывая прилепленные к пробковой доске над комодом фото. Часть из них оказалась знакома Дереку. Они были сделаны ещё до отъезда Стайлза. Видеть себя на них было странно, ведь Дерек был уверен, что Стайлз выкинул все его фото. Ан нет. Все остались нетронутыми. Даже та дурацкая фотография со дня рождения Лоры три года назад. На ней Стайлз и Кора сидели на плечах Дерека и Пэрриша соответственно и вдохновенно дрались подушками. 

А вот новые фотографии Дерека заинтересовали. Судя по всему, на них были сокомандники Стайлза из России. Чаще всего рядом с ним мелькал весьма симпатичный темноволосый парень. 

– Это Майк, мы играли в одном звене, – прохрипел Стайлз, явно заметив, что Дерек долго разглядывает одно фото. – На самом деле он Миша, но мне разрешал называть себя Майком. В межсезонье перешёл в другую команду, второй парень из звена тоже уехал, а меня никак не могли приткнуть в другие звенья.

– Ты поэтому вернулся?

– И поэтому тоже. Мы пришли к компромиссу. Команда получает свободные деньги после прекращения контракта со мной, а я могу вернуться домой.

– А почему не выбрал другой клуб там?

– Потому что. Кэп, мне реально больно говорить. Поэтому отложи допрос на потом. Меня рубит что–то. Во сколько отец обещал быть?

– В шесть, – Дерек обернулся. Стайлз сполз под одеяло и сонно хлопал ресницами. Он выглядел неважно.

– Если тебе не нужно больше впихивать в меня таблетки, то можешь больше не караулить.

– Я дождусь шерифа.

Стайлз мотнул головой, словно говоря «делай, как хочешь», и закрыл глаза. Отрубился он мгновенно. Дерек понял это по ровному дыханию. Похоже, способность засыпать за считанные секунды Стайлз не растерял. 

Осторожно приложив тыльную сторону ладони к его лбу, Дерек покачал головой – Стайлз буквально пылал.  
Видимо, волшебные таблетки дока ещё не начали действовать.

Спустился вниз и проинспектировал холодильник на предмет еды, надеясь, что шериф не сделает ему выговор за самоуправство. Нашёл курицу и подумал, что бульон – то, что сейчас нужно Стайлзу.

Эсэмэска от Лоры прилетела как раз в тот момент, когда он пробовал бульон на соль.

«Если найдёшь в себе силы оторваться от любви всей своей жизни, заедь по дороге в магазин. Мама забыла купить вино. Точнее, купила, но его уже приговорил Питер».

Дерек закатил глаза. Ничего не меняется. Питер, как обычно, накачивался задолго до ужина, потому что мама каждый год приглашала в гости Криса и Викторию Арджентов. Тут Дерек был согласен с Питером – на трезвую голову терпеть Викторию мог только Крис. А так как Ардженты вели бизнес совместно с Хейлами, мама звала их на рождественский ужин. Раньше приглашали и Кейт, но после того, как пять лет назад она едва не сожгла Дерека в его собственной машине, её поместили в психиатрическую лечебницу, а Крис до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым. Именно он предложил маме свести Кейт и Дерека, хотя та была изначально против. И вовсе не потому, что Кейт была на семь лет старше Дерека. Просто мама отлично разбиралась в людях и сразу невзлюбила Кейт. Как оказалось, не зря.

«Маме пора увеличивать запасы вина перед Рождеством», – ответил Дерек.

«Она так и сделала. Питера это не остановило».

«Ладно. Я дождусь шерифа и приеду».

«А что ты там делаешь?»

Да, отвязаться от Лоры никогда не было просто.

«Смотрю телевизор».

«И что там показывают?»

Дерек чертыхнулся. С Лоры станется переключать каналы, чтобы проверить, говорит он правду или нет.

«Ладно, подловила. Я варил бульон Стайлзу».

«О, это так мило!»

«Я капитан, мне положено заботиться о парнях из команды».

«То–то ты заехал к Джордану два раза в прошлом году, когда он вывихнул плечо».

«Хочешь, чтобы я и твоему бойфренду варил бульон и кормил его с ложечки?»

«Ты будешь кормить Стайлза с ложечки?!»

Дереку захотелось стукнуться лбом о холодильник. Благо он стоял рядом. Как так получилось, что он хотел потроллить сестру, а в итоге получил сам?

« Нет, не буду. Я оставлю бульон у него на тумбочке и поеду за вином для Питера».

«Сделаю вид, что поверила тебе».

Вот же язва. Дерек вздохнул и убрал телефон в карман. Бульон был готов, оставалось только налить его в чашку и унести наверх. В момент, когда он осторожно поднимался по ступенькам, в дверь позвонили. Кого могло принести к Стилински в Сочельник, он не знал, но это точно был не шериф. Тому незачем звонить в двери собственного дома. Дерек решил, что сначала отнесёт бульон Стайлзу, а потом откроет дверь, но звонок повторился. Кто–то оказался очень настойчивым.

Вздохнув, Дерек вернулся в гостиную, поставил чашку на тумбу под вешалкой и открыл дверь. И тут же испытал жгучее желание её закрыть.

– Хейл, – Лидия Мартин – всё такая же невозмутимая, миниатюрная и шикарная – приподняла тонкую бровь.

– Мисс Мартин, – Дерек посторонился, давая ей возможность пройти. По прошлому опыту он знал, что так будет проще всем.

– И почему я не удивлена, что ты здесь, – Лидия скинула с плеч пальто и аккуратно пристроила его на вешалку.

– Стайлз – игрок моей команды, – хмуро выдал Дерек, скрестив руки на груди.

– Сделаю вид, что поверила в эту причину.

Дерек сжал зубы. Если кто в этом мире и бесил его до алой пелены перед глазами, так это Лидия Мартин. Она была спортивным агентом Стайлза и ещё нескольких парней в их команде, включая Дэнни и Маккола, но точить зубки предпочитала об Дерека.

– Раз уж ты приехала, я поеду домой, – небрежно бросил Дерек. – Шериф обещал вернуться к шести.  
Лидия уже присела на диван, прихватив валяющуюся там же программку.

– И отнеси Стайлзу бульон, ему сейчас нужно что–то поесть.

– Не переживай, отнесу, – Лидия отмахнулась от него, как от назойливой мухи, пролистнула программку до середины. – Странно, мне казалось, что на развороте должна быть большая фотография Стайлза.

Дерек выскочил за дверь, чтобы Лидия не успела заметить его запылавшие щёки. Попасться с постером в кармане ему не хотелось. Уж лучше домой, на растерзание сёстрам.

***

На удивление, рождественский ужин прошёл без эксцессов. Питер даже не особо усердствовал в остроумии и сарказме, когда общался с Викторией. Возможно, причиной тому была вилка в руке у мамы, пару раз мелькнувшая в непосредственной близости от глаза Питера, когда тот переходил границы.

Первыми после отъезда Арджентов спать ушли родители, оставив молодое поколение мыть посуду и убирать со стола. Лора быстро приспособила для этого дела Пэрриша и Майка, потому что Дерек имел достаточный опыт общения со старшей сестрой и смог отбиться от уборки. Так что он без угрызений совести сидел в гостиной с телефоном в руке и читал присланный Ником перевод интервью Стайлза. 

И читал.

И читал.

И читал. И с каждой прочитанной строчкой уютное тепло разливалось по телу.

«Моим кумиром с детства был Дерек Хейл. Мы росли по соседству, я учился в одном классе с его младшей сестрой, наши родители знают друг друга очень давно. Мой папа и его мама даже одно время состояли в родительском комитете школы. Дерек старше меня на несколько лет, и когда я только начинал заниматься хоккеем, он был звездой команды в средней школе, а потом и в старшей. Уже и не вспомнить, сколько раз я мёрз вместе с его сёстрами Корой и Лорой, болея за Дерека на играх сначала в школе, а потом и в колледже. Чёрт, да я сутки перед его драфтом не спал! Наверно, он один из лучших хоккеистов, с кем мне приходилось играть. Господи, я как фанатка сейчас. Радует, что Дерек не умеет читать на русском. Вы же не добавите английский транскрипт?»

Ник постарался на славу.

Дерек дочитал до абзаца, где Стайлз рассказывал о своих партнёрах по русской команде, и отложил телефон. Он и не знал, что за его карьерой так пристально следили с юных лет. Нет, то, что семья ходила на его игры, он знал. Но вот про Стайлза… Он заметил–то его впервые в день, когда знакомился с командой после подписания контракта, а Стайлз опоздал и с грохотом ввалился в раздевалку. Дерека тогда от одного только взгляда на бесконечные острые локти и коленки закоротило. И, видимо, продолжало коротить до сих пор, несмотря на то, что угловатость Стайлза давно в прошлом.

– Хреново выглядишь, братишка, – Кора плюхнулась на другой край дивана и нагло забросила ноги на колени Дереку.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, егоза, – ответил Дерек.

– Ты так и не сказал, почему ушёл раньше, чем шериф вернулся из участка.

– С чего ты взяла? – попытался схитрить Дерек.

– Интуиция! – Кора подняла вверх указательный палец.

Дерек скептически хмыкнул.

– Ой, да ладно, я в курсе, что Лидия прилетела из Нью–Йорка и поехала к Стайлзу, – закатила глаза Кора. 

– И перестань делать такое лицо. Что бы ты там ни придумал, они не встречаются и не встречались никогда. Лидия – агент Стайлза. И ещё лучшая подруга. После меня, конечно. А жили они вместе в России некоторое время только потому, что Лидию достал Эйдан и ей надо было сбежать из страны на пару месяцев. 

– Что ты мне сейчас пытаешься сказать?

– Что Стайлз свободен.

– Отлично, и что это меняет? Насколько мне известно, он не гей, даже не би.

– А ты спрашивал?

Нет, Дерек не спрашивал. И вообще, как Кора себе это представляла?  
Он тут же задал этот вопрос. Кора не разочаровала.

– Очень просто, большой брат. Спрашиваешь в лоб. Только не про ориентацию, а про «нравлюсь или не нравлюсь». 

– Он мне ответит, что без ума от меня. Как от хоккеиста, – уныло предрёк Дерек, чем вызвал у сестры приступ неуёмного веселья.

– То есть, ты в курсе, что Стайлз – твоя фанатка? – спросила она, отсмеявшись.

– Читал его интервью. Ты не говорила, что вы с ним ходили на мои игры.

– А ты и не спрашивал. Ладно, занимайся тут самокопанием, а я пойду спать, – Кора душераздирающе зевнула. – С Рождеством, большой брат.

Она наклонилась и поцеловала Дерека в щеку.  
После её ухода Дерек ещё попялился в камин. В реальность его вернул писк телефона – кто–то прислал сообщение.

«С Рождеством, кэп», – писал Стайлз. – «Спасибо за бульон. Правда, к тому времени, когда я проснулся, он уже остыл, но Лидия погрела его для меня».

«Не за что. Поправляйся, ты нам нужен на льду. Тебя тоже с Рождеством».

«Док заезжал. Сказал, что ещё пару дней придётся поваляться в постели».

«Значит, валяйся. Раз док сказал».

«Что и делаю. Кстати, кэп, ты не в курсе, куда делся постер с моим фото из программки?»

Дерек покраснел и торопливо отбил:

«Спокойной ночи, Стайлз. Увидимся на тренировке, когда поправишься».  
Это было очень по–детски, но отвечать Дерек не собирался категорически. А, когда лёг спать, поставил телефон на беззвучный режим и сунул под подушку.

***

Первый послерождественский матч был уже вечером двадцать шестого, поэтому из гостеприимного родительского дома Дерек отчалил в десять утра двадцать пятого. Перед отъездом он получил свои подарки и не смог сдержать хохота, когда Питер разворачивал свои. От кого дяде достался толстый силиконовый член, можно было догадываться. Точнее, родители пытались угадать, а Дерек кинул взгляд на Кору и всё понял. Потому что не далее, как неделю назад она вхлам разругалась с Питером и орала любимому дяде, чтобы тот отсосал. Ну вот и… Хм.

Так что домой Дерек отбыл в отличнейшем расположении духа, которого хватило и до вечерней тренировки. А там в коридоре возле тренерской наткнулся на Лидию, и хорошее настроение как волной смыло.

– Мисс Мартин, – кисло поприветствовал он её, обходя по широкой дуге. 

– Хейл, – в тон ему ответила Лидия и снова уткнулась в свой телефон, яростно что–то печатая.

Дерек уже успешно отошёл на пару метров, как в спину прилетело:

– Как же вы оба меня бесите.

Он обернулся и изумлённо уставился на невозмутимую Лидию. Та даже взгляда не оторвала от дисплея своего смартфона.

– Что?

– Достали, говорю. Один своей кислой рожей, другой – метаниями. Разберитесь уже, – Лидия, наконец, убрала смартфон в карман и посмотрела Дереку в глаза. – И если ты сделаешь ему больно, Хейл, я кастрирую тебя твоей же клюшкой.

После этой фразы она откинула за плечо свои рыжие волосы и эффектно удалилась в сторону пресс–центра, оставив Дерека хлопать глазами.  
Что это вообще сейчас было?

***

Стайлз появился в раздевалке за день до Нового года, осунувшийся и ещё бледный после болезни. Он улыбался в ответ на подколки сокомандников и обещал, что к следующему матчу будет как огурчик.

– Ты уже похож, – хмыкнул Маккол. 

– Болеть отстойно, бро, – Стайлз отбил Макколу подставленный кулак и присел на сидушку, чтобы отдохнуть. Дерек даже со своего места заметил, что Стайлз ещё слаб, но видимо, док дал своё добро.

– Ну, если б ты не бегал по улице в минусовую температуру без куртки и шапки, то и не заболел бы, – выдал Гринберг. Стайлз напрягся, а Дерек насторожился. Интересно, куда и когда так бегал Стайлз? Расспросить Гринберга в раздевалке он не успел, потому что тот получил в лоб мотком ленты от Маккола и шипение:

– Заткнись, – от Дэнни. Стайлз прятал взгляд.

Очень интересно.

Выловить Гринберга у льда оказалось проще простого. Как и получить ответ на свой вопрос. Простодушный Гринберг захлопал ресницами:

– Так перед Рождеством, когда мы проиграли. Ты давал интервью. Стайлз сказал, что давно не видел тебя таким замученным, взял бумажник и побежал на улицу. Даже куртку не надел. А потом пришёл с чаем.

От этой новости – а ещё оттого, что часть команды была в курсе – Дереку поплохело. Это что же получается?..

– Кэп, на лёд пора, – Бойд как всегда оказался рядом вовремя. – Потом будешь обо всём думать.

Отложить размышления на потом не получилось. Дерек провалил тренировку, чего с ним не случалось никогда, огрёб от Финстока и был отправлен в раздевалку.

Он сидел на своём месте, всё так же не переодеваясь из формы, и тупо смотрел в одну точку. Стайлз заболел, потому что бегал ему за чаем. В чёртову кофейню в нескольких кварталах. Стайлз в интервью говорил о том, какой Дерек замечательный хоккеист. Стайлз с детства считал его своим кумиром. Что за хрень?

– Ты загоняешься, кэп.

Его личное наваждение присело рядом. Стайлза на лёд не выпустили, а отправили немного потренироваться в зале. Теперь он вернулся в шортах и пропитанной потом футболке.

Дерек поднял на него измученный взгляд.

– Так объясни мне, что происходит, чтобы я не загонялся.

Стайлз вздохнул, покусал нижнюю губу.

– Хочу сразу сказать, что я не гей и даже, наверно, не би. По–крайней мере, парни меня не привлекают. И не привлекали.

Ну что ж, это было больно, зато честно. Дерек усмехнулся.

– А на тебе меня заклинило, – продолжил Стайлз, и у Дерека перехватило дыхание. – Вот просто как по щелчку. Раз, и всё.

Стайлз даже щёлкнул пальцами. 

– То есть… – начал осторожно Дерек.

– Не перебивай, – раздражённо отмахнулся Стайлз, и Дерек послушно замолчал. – Мы с тобой давно знакомы. Просто пока я был мелким, ты едва ли меня замечал. Вряд ли выделял из компании друзей Коры. Ну а я тебя боготворил. Точнее то, что ты делал на льду. Чувак, ты же играешь как бог. В защите, на пятаке, у бортов. Это нереально круто, и я старался походить на тебя, хоть и играл в нападении. Блин, я точно фанатка. А потом меня подписали «Иглс», через год подписали тебя. Я орал Коре, что вот оно! Мечта сбылась, я буду играть с тобой в одной команде. И вот мы встретились как равные. Ну, ты помнишь моё эффектное появление в раздевалке. Я, если честно, не сразу заметил, как ты на меня смотришь. Мне об этом проболталась Кора. Я тогда отмахнулся, потому что мы с тобой собачились едва ли не ежедневно, ты же заводился с пол–оборота, стоило мне отпустить какую–нибудь шутку. А после случился тот наш разговор, и я запаниковал. 

– И сбежал, – констатировал Дерек.

– Я не сбежал, – возразил Стайлз. – Мне нужно было время и пространство. 

– И другой конец мира подходил.

– Да, примерно так. К тому же, это отличная школа, что бы там ни говорили про КХЛ. Я многому там научился. Ну, и познакомился с… В общем, помнишь Майка? Парня с фотографии? Мы с ним подружились. И он мне первому рассказал о своём парне. Он тоже хоккеист, они играли в разных командах фигову тучу лет, и вот этим летом их купил один клуб. Таким счастливым я никогда его не видел. А ещё тогда я точно понял, что означали те твои взгляды. Я надеялся, что всё прошло... ну, у тебя, когда возвращался.

– Не прошло. Я тоже думал, что переболел тобой.

– Это я понял. Да и Лора всё сказала тогда. Я долго думал, что вообще всё это значит, – Стайлз вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в свои колени. – А потом вот это, – он щёлкнул пальцами, – и я стал смотреть на тебя другими глазами. И вести себя как придурок.

– Стайлз…

– Погоди, кэп, дай высказаться, а то потом не смогу. В общем, я решил за тобой ухаживать.

Дерек проглотил изумлённый смешок.

– Да. А в итоге подхватил простуду. Никогда больше не буду бегать тебе за чаем. Тем более в такой дубак.

– Ну, если бы ты надел куртку, ничего бы не случилось, – Дерек осторожно протянул руку и пропустил сквозь пальцы пряди волос Стайлза, чуть влажные после тренировки.

– Я же говорю, что придурок. Я не знаю, что мне делать, потому что это всё очень странно. Меня всё так же не привлекают парни и больше нравятся сиськи, чем накаченная грудь, но почему на тебе клинит?

– Я не знаю, – честно признался Дерек.

Стайлз снова тяжело вздохнул и сел прямо.

– Что делать, кэп?

Он выглядел настолько несчастным, что Дерек поддался порыву и коснулся губами его губ. Стайлз замер на мгновение, а потом осторожно ответил. Он первым разорвал поцелуй, пару раз моргнул, потёр пальцами подбородок и сказал:

– Это будет непросто.

– Что?

– Ну, вот это всё. 

– Ты хочешь сказать… – Дерек отказывался верить своему счастью.

– Ну, до секса у нас вряд ли дойдёт скоро, потому что я никогда не трахался с парнями и точно не хочу быть снизу, а ещё сейчас сезон, и вряд ли кому–то понравится, что капитан команды ездит нараскоряку. Но вот целоваться мне понравилось. 

Дерек расхохотался, откинув голову назад. Боже, Стайлз просто нечто.

– То есть…

– Никаких других мужиков, кэп. Или женщин. Без разницы. Просто… Будет сложно, но я постараюсь.

– Я тоже. Ради тебя, Стайлз, я тоже постараюсь. 

Тот качнулся и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Дерек погладил ладонью его шею и, коснувшись губами влажного виска, шепнул:

– Я ради тебя сделаю всё, что только захочешь.

– Кубок, кэп. Я хочу Кубок.


End file.
